A Dangerous Thing
by Seltap
Summary: Gaara is reverting back to his old ways, but it isn't Naruto who is asked to save him from his dark customs this time.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dangerous Thing  
><strong>By Seltap

Sakura held tightly onto the old lady under her. Tears staining her cheeks as the pink haired kunoichi silently wept for the sudden lost, though, she knew and understood this death was inevitable. Still, her heart ached for the woman who she had fought together with mere hours ago. Growing a strong bond with the elder as she and Sakura took down the deranged and dangerous Akatsuki member, Akasuna no Sasori. Even when the old woman had confessed that Sasori was indeed her grandson, who she struggled to raise in his parent's stead, it was Sakura she put first in their fierce battle. Helping to destroy the confused boy's life, and all the while saving Sakura's very own.

"Chiyo-sama." Sakura whispered, hugging the woman tighter to herself.

Grateful was in understatement of how appreciative Sakura was towards the lady, and though Chiyo-baasama would have scolded Sakura for her tears from the older woman's willing sacrifice, Sakura still could not help but let water trickle down her now stinging eyes. She just couldn't be like Naruto and the others at this moment. While they laughed and cried tears of joy for their Kazekage-sama, she instead choked and mourned for Chiyo-baasama.

"I'm just playing dead..."

Sakura tensed lightly as she listened to the elder man behind her.

"I keep expecting her to laugh out loud and say that…" He spoke again before humming to himself.

Sakura again gave the, still warm, lifeless body a squeeze.

"Hai." Sakura painfully whispered.

Sakura wished nothing more than what the man behind her had said, though, she knew in the pit of her stomach that such an action was not going to happen. She quietly took note of the laughter around her, pondering again why she could not be like them at the moment. Though the answer to that came as quick as lightning.

Chiyo-baasama was someone Sakura was much closer to than Suna's Kazekage-sama. She knew Naruto and Gaara were close. Very good friends she supposed she could say, they understood one another on a higher level. The villagers as well held a strong bond and closeness to their leader, so, it was without a question why they surrounded him now instead of their dead elder.

It was only Sakura there who could truly say she knew nothing of the young man. Heck, was even one word spoken between the two? She pondered lightly at that question. Her existence might not even be known to him to this day, though, it didn't bother her in the slightest. She had grown to respect her closest friend Naruto, and whatever feelings he had towards the young lord, she would try to feel the same. Out of respect for her closest friend, she had no choice but to respect the once Bijuu host, Gaara.

Still, with those thoughts, she couldn't tear herself away from Chiyo-baasama. It wasn't that she disagreed with the older woman's decision, if she had she would have hesitated none to reach out and stop the old lady. It was just painfully hard to grasp that someone so close to her had sacrificed themselves for someone she held no bond or close friendship with. She knew deep down that this path was the right one, everyone around her could agree to that and did so with their joyous moods. She just couldn't bring herself to their same state of mind, and she knew it was nobody's fault for that. Not hers, and certainly not Gaara's. So, it somewhat grieved her that she could blame no one for this mournful death.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened as she listened to two pairs of footsteps march their way towards her and stopped in front of the old, now cold, lifeless lady.

Quickly, Sakura whipped her wide eyes up towards the intruders. Saying nothing as Naruto and Gaara stared down towards Chiyo, frowns both plastered onto their faces. Again, Sakura second guessed whether the Kazekage knew of her existence as he kept his eyes off and away from the pink haired kunoichi. His action did not bother or offend her, she just pondered on it lightly. Her thoughts were quickly dismissed however and she gave a silent 'thank you' as Gaara spoke.

"Everyone, say a prayer for Chiyo."

Sakura grew indebted as the rightful attention was now given to Chiyo-baasama, glad that the old woman's sacrifice was not in vain. Though, even from the start, she knew it wasn't.

Slowly, Sakura shut her eyes. Saying her own silent farewell to the elder she owed so much to.

* * *

><p>"You ok, Sakura-chan?"<p>

Sakura turned her head towards the blonde. Stepping back from the glass door in her room to turn towards her closest friend with a smile.

"Hn." She spoke with a nod and a small smile.  
>"I'm alright. Just thinking."<p>

Naruto gave a smile of his own, a wide grin, as he peeked inside the girl's room through the hallway door. He watched as Sakura turned her gaze once again to the sand storm that whistled loudly outside. The glass doors she stared at leading towards an open balcony, though, she dared not venture out to discover the storms destructive power.

"If you need anything, Kakashi-sensei and I are right next door." Naruto spoke again.

He seemed uneasy at the thought of all three of them separated in different rooms. He had grown too accustom to all of them sleeping outside next to one another, though, he knew he could not turn down this hospitality they were given nor risk being caught in the sands howling grip outside.

"I'll be alright, Naruto." Sakura spoke, keeping her apathetic eyes towards the darkness outside.

Naruto did not linger to ponder on the girl's solemn mood, the recent events surely being the cause he assumed, and instead shut the door behind him after speaking one last time.

"Get some sleep, Sakura. We need it for the travel back home tomorrow."

Sakura merely sighed as she heard her friend's command and the click of the door behind her. Her depressed mood still lingering over her as she thought of tomorrow's long trip.

"I'm sure I'll feel better once I'm back home." Sakura spoke to herself.

Remembering her friends and teacher back at home, she let a small smile creep onto her face. Without a doubt they would be the ones to help fill this little empty void she now held deep in her heart, though, she knew there was only one person out there who could completely fill her barren feelings.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Her smile quickly sunk and she stared out towards the small grains that tapped against her window.

"Where are you?" She questioned, her smile returning.  
>"Maybe you're here. In Sunagakure!"<p>

Sakura chuckled at the silly thought. It wasn't impossible, but she knew better than to assume or think that her crush since childhood would be in a place such as this.

"Perhaps I'll ask Kazekage-sama to track you down with his sand!" Sakura joked again.

The thought of even speaking to Gaara about Sasuke sending her to a set of small giggles.

"As if someone like him would take time from his busy life for me!" Sakura again giggled at the thought.

She slowly eased her laughter and again brought a smile towards the glass door, catching her own reflection swiftly before her eyes focused to the sandy night air. Watching the small grains, her mind began to wonder to both Sasuke and Gaara.

"Both of them are somewhat the same." She spoke.  
>"Quiet, reserved, mysterious…"<p>

Sakura smiled at the three words she spoke. Was there no more she could say about Sasuke or Gaara? She knew little about either of them, yet for one of them she held deep affection for. With her mind focused on the two, her thoughts quickly turned to the two young men's fight back when they were participants for the Chuunin exams. Her eyes flickered as she tried to remember both of the their than moves.

Lightning, and sand.

The pain of lightning was a mystery to Sakura, being that she had never been struck by or come across a ninja who wielded the element like her sensei or Sasuke. With her many medical teachings she had alongside Tsunade she however knew the danger of it. The bodies of many victims she saw with her own eyes through the hospital also confirming her suspicion.

Not to mention, if she recalled correctly, Gaara had let out a blood-curdling scream like she had never heard when Sasuke had struck him with his own lightning. Sakura couldn't help but smirk proudly at the remembrance of it all, though, her face fell and eyes blinked as she thought of Gaara's own technique.

Sand.

Her memory quickly flashed back to when Gaara had the bone-crushing grip on her with his sand. _That _indeed was painful for Sakura, so much so that she gripped her chest tightly as she remembered the act. As she stared outside she pondered in her mind, was sand truly that dangerous? Sand is just small grains of earth. No, sand wasn't a danger like lightning she concluded. It was Gaara who was the danger, or at least he use to be.

A dangerous thing.

'_You're stupid…_' Her inner mind spoke back.

"I know." She agreed with herself, gripping at the door handles in front of her.

Sakura for some reason could not accept the fact that _sand _was once something that had almost destroyed her. Not when it was almost playfully dancing outside in front of her, and once again Sakura's curiosity grabbed a hold of her. The ever always thoughtful student wanting to confirm once again for herself whether sand was harmful or not. Slowly, she turned both the long handles of the two glass doors in front of her until they clicked.

She gasped and quickly jumped back as the two doors swung fiercely open from the strong wind. A loud bang echoing against the sides of the walls from the rough doors, and the loud howl of the outside world now entering into her slumber chambers.

Sakura brought an arm slowly up to shield her eyes from the grains that now swam through the air in her room. Her hair and nightgown, along with the door curtains blowing roughly pass her. It was at that moment Sakura reached again for the glass doors, deciding this was not the opportune time to test her theory.

As she reached for the doors to shut them, she paused. Swearing that the howls outside from the wind and sand were calling her name.

Calling out to her.

Sakura's eyes raced towards the darkness out in front of her as she again swore she heard a voice summoning her.

'_Maybe it really is the sand._' Her mind spoke as she took a step forward.

A soft crunch below her reached her ears, and her eyes whisked away from the outside to look at her feet. She wiggled her toes as she saw the light, brown sand begin to playfully wrap themselves around her feet. A pile of sand beginning to form at the edge of the door and into her room as it continued to tickle her digits.

Again, Sakura mused as she continued to wiggle her toes and stare at her feet.

"How?" She questioned.  
>"How can sand be so painful?"<p>

She let her feet be enveloped by the sand. It felt so good against her skin, it was hard to believe that Gaara's strategy was one so feared.

Sakura whipped her head back up in determination and narrowed her eyes to the outside world. Her theory once again wrapping itself within her mind, and with that she quickly raised her arm. Opening her palm and spreading her fingers wide, she took a step forward to the storm. Letting her feet shuffle against the soft sand on the ground as she let only her arm venture out into the night air and piercing winds.

"Sand…" She mouthed.

With her arm outstretched above her, she looked as if she was reaching out to someone and swore once again that the sand called out to her. Sakura merely kept her narrowed eyes focused in front of her as she felt the tiny grains hit against her skin and the wind silently sweeping her arm to the side with its power.

She at first cringed at the sensation, but opened her eyes as the feeling left and instead gave her a slight numbness on her arm. With her arm outstretched still and eyes focused out in front of her, Sakura began to muse.

Maybe her theory was right.

She had to admit the hard-hitting sand was an irritation to her skin, but nothing more than that. Not painful where she had to pull away in fear. Not breaking skin where she would bleed. At worse, the most it probably would leave behind was a red mark where it was hitting her, but that was something that went away with short time.

Sakura was just about to pull her arm back, her assumption concluded, when again the wind let out a deafening howl and her eyes widened to the site she thought she saw in front of her. Her mouth dropped and gaped as she saw the silhouette of a person within the storm leap past her. She quickly whipped her head, trying to follow the shadow before…

"Ouch!"

Sakura brought her hand swiftly back from the night and quickly wrapped her other palm against the pain on her arm. Her eyes winced and teeth hissed as she looked down to the sudden cut up along the bottom of her arm, staring as crimson blood slowly began to seep out.

Sakura quickly reached for the doors, using her inhuman strength to shut them against the strong wind and stepping back once done to stare out into the night. Placing her hand once again on the new cut.

"Owww…" She griped, but with a smile.  
>"Guess I was wrong."<p>

Looking back down at her cut, Sakura decided against healing the small cut with her chakra. It wouldn't take long before the cut would be nothing more than a scab. Slowly, she crept back to the doors, peering once again into the sandstorm. She tried to catch a glimpse of any sign of life outside but knew in her mind that she wouldn't.

"It was just the sand playing tricks on me." She smiled, turning now towards her bed.  
>"Who would be mad enough to be out in that storm?"<p>

Throwing herself on to of the bed, she smiled against the soft sheets before reaching out to the lamp next to her. Letting the darkness blanket her room, she turned one last time to the glass doors. Her eyes now focusing better with the night as she watched the sand continue to dance outside.

"What a day…" Sakura mumbled as she replayed the events in her mind.

Slowly, she turned her back against the window. Sinking her head deep into her soft pillow and letting sleep take over her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly into the night air, unaware that the figure from before had returned.

* * *

><p>Sakura merely smiled as she watched her sensei being dragged along by Gai in front of her. Trying her best to suppress a giggle at Kakashi's weak state.<p>

Morning could not have come sooner for Sakura. All night she kept waking and scanning her room multiple times for a presence. In the end, she just assumed it was once again her imagination and did her best to hide her now fatigue state from the rest of the group.

"Ne, ne!"

Sakura listened to Naruto chime next to her.

"We're going to see Gaara first before we leave, right?" He finished with a grin.

Sakura smiled at the affection her friend held for Gaara, even though she could not feel the same about the Kazekage-sama.

"Yes, Naruto." Kakashi weakly answered.

Naruto merely snickered in response, obviously pleased with the answer.

"I'd like to visit Chiyo-sama's grave before we go too." Sakura spoke.

"Hai, hai…" Kakashi answered back.

Sakura grinned, again the thought of returning home sending her into a pleasant mood despite her exhaustion.

The group slowly marched their way back to the outside world. Sakura paused to stare up to the beating sun, thinking about the nights previous events.

"Funny how everything is so calm now compared to last night." She mused, receiving agreements from both Lee and Tenten.

Sakura began her march alongside the others, her smile never leaving her face until the group halted in front of a frenzied company.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, all of them stopping and watching as frantic residences were whisking back and forth against an entrance.

All of them staring inside with looks of unbelief on their faces.

"This is just awful…"

Sakura listened to the people around them speak, her and the rest of her team inching forward to catch a glimpse of the room everyone was now staring into with anguished faces.

"Why is this happening to us?"

"Why are they all after our Kazekage-sama?"

The group stopped as they made their way to peer into the room like everyone else. All of their faces dropping as they saw the room literally ripped apart. Tables were turned over, windows and lamps were shattered, chairs and window curtains looked to be shredded. And supposedly, as they listened to the villagers, this is where Gaara was the previous night.

"Oi…" Naruto finally seethed, his teeth grinding against one another.  
>"Those bastards… Something better of not happened to Gaara!"<p>

"Don't worry. I'm alright."

The group turned to face the unscathed Kazekage. His dark eyes were apathetic and arms crossed as he stared down towards Konoha's group.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried out happily.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, a little bit of his lively mood coming back to him.

"Looks like someone was trying to get Gaara again…"

The group watched as the Kankuro and his sister, Temari, stepped out from behind Gaara as the eldest brother spoke.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked, all of them unbelieving as they had just saved Gaara once before, unsure how it would go again if he were taken.

"At least…" Kankuro began again.  
>"That's one assumption. It probably was just some dumb kids messing around. This is why kids annoy me."<p>

Sakura couldn't help but notice Temari's anguish look as she stared down towards the hard ground below. Her eyes wavering slightly as she kept her lips curled back and gaze away from everyone else. She must truly be worried for her youngest brother Sakura merely assumed.

"What can we do?" Naruto asked, everybody's face dropping as Gaara held up a hand to stop them.

"Nothing." Gaara plainly answered.  
>"You have all done enough. I can handle it from here. It's as Kankuro says. Probably some kids."<p>

"But-!" Naruto began to protest.

Sakura blinked as she watched her Konoha group begin to argue to protest against Gaara and Kankuro as to whether they were to stay and help find the culprit or go home. She pondered lightly at what side she was on. She knew the right thing was to stay and help protect Kazekage-sama but at the same time her heart gave a twinge at the thought of being away from her friends back at Konoha any longer.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her family once more. She wanted to know if there were any new leads to Sasuke's whereabouts. She wanted to find Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't help but narrow her eyes and purse her lips towards Gaara.

She did not want to save him just to have someone close to her be lost again like Chiyo. She did not want to help the young man who wouldn't even take notice of her.

"Sakura-san…"

Sakura jumped lightly to the small, feeble call of her name. Staring almost nose to nose as she turned to face Temari.

"C-can I speak with you?" Temari asked, her eyes quickly glancing to her arguing brothers before staring back up into Sakura's eyes.  
>"Privately?"<p>

Sakura merely nodded and followed the girl discreetly down the road and towards an alley, making sure her group behind her id not notice her sudden disappearance as well as Temari's brothers.

"What's up?" Sakura asked before looking down to what Temari quickly shoved into Sakura's hand.

"I-I gave those to Gaara last night…" Temari confessed, her solemn eyes once again falling to the ground and away from Sakura.

Sakura took a moment to stare at the older girl's expression before lifting the small bottle to her eyes. Her medical knowledge quickly recognizing the bottle before turning it to read the label.

"Sleeping pills?" Sakura questioned before turning her gaze back to Temari.

Sakura pondered lightly in thought, they weren't the most dangerous drug Sakura could think of. If they were abused yes, but in this case, as she knew Gaara was standing down the street with open eyes, she knew no danger lingered.

"Just give him what the bottle prescribes." Sakura spoke, holding her arm out to hand off the bottle back.  
>"If he still suffers from insomnia when the pills are all gone I'd take him to see a doctor."<p>

Temari merely scoffed as she listened to Sakura's assumption.

"Gaara use to never sleep. Not while that _monster _was in his mind." Temari began again.

Sakura again pondered with a lightly gaped mouth, she knew Temari was referring to the Ichibi but was surprise to learn that Gaara almost all his life had never slept. No wonder Temari was quick to give it a shot yesterday, since the Bijuu no longer lingered within.

"Well…" Sakura began again, trying to soften up Temari's odd solemn mood.  
>"Like I said just give-"<p>

"I think Gaara was the one who destroyed that room!" Temari suddenly blurted.

The sand-blonde girl hugged herself tightly as she saw Sakura take a step back to the confession, surprise widening her mouth and eyes.

"I don't know whether it was because of those pills or something else…" Temari continued.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura quietly asked, unbelieving that the girl could think that.

"Before he met Naruto…" Temari began to leak tears from the corners of her eyes as she continued.  
>"I'd see it every morning. That beast would go wild in his mind, never letting Gaara sleep yet driving him to do monstrous things at night!"<p>

Sakura frowned as she pondered in thought.

"If Gaara slept the beast would overtake him." Temari spoke.  
>"At night the monster would still plague his mind and kept Gaara awake while he did things like tearing his room apart…or worse…anything to please and quiet the Ichibi down and silence his mind."<p>

"But," Sakura broke in, "you said that was before Naruto, right? So-"

Again she was cut off by the frantic blonde.

"It slowly came to a stop when he met Naruto. He still would have his slip ups but he was trying so hard and..." Temari sniffed her running nose.  
>"I don't know, maybe he just would tune out the monster or something… Last night was the first night in a very long time…"<p>

"But the Ichibi is out of his mind now! The monster is no longer inside him." Sakura spoke.  
>"Their should be no voices in his head now, Temari-san."<p>

Sakura was trying to comfort the girl as well as grasp the knowledge that was being thrown at her.

"I know that!" Temari shot back.  
>"That's why… I don't know what to do! Why he would act like his old self now! Did he have a reaction to those pills or...?"<p>

"How sure are you?" Sakura asked.  
>"There's no proof it was him who did that to that room."<p>

"I just know!" Temari cried, kneeling herself down to her knees as she again stained the sand below her with tears.  
>"I've seen it so many times before. It would haunt me when I was younger. I would know if I saw it again. I'm just lucky no one was <em>hurt...<em>this time."

Sakura hummed as she too stared towards the ground, unsure as to what to say or approach the situation. Why had Temari come to her in the first place? Because of her medical knowledge?

"Does he know he did this?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know…" Temari sobbed.  
>"He didn't mention anything to anyone, yet he of all people should recognize his own destruction… I've known Gaara his whole life yet still, I don't know what my brother thinks! What sort of sister am I?!"<p>

Temari roughly shoved her eyes into her palms.

"There should be no more voices in his head. So why is he doing this? Why is he turning back into his _old self _ now?"

It was then Sakura shot her wide eyes up, realization hitting her as she recalled all she had learned about Gaara and his solitude.

"Perhaps," Sakura began again, "the loneliness in his mind is more unbearable than the company that voice was…"

"Eh?"

Temari slowly brought her eyes up in bewilderment, slowly taking in Sakura's words as her tears halted. Sakura shuffled uneasily on her feet.

'_What a messed up kid._' Her inner spoke in her mind.

"I don't know. I remember Naruto mentioning Gaara was very lonely once." Sakura spoke as she shrugged lightly, averting her eyes away to the ground.  
>"Just an assumption I guess. I'd imagine he had grown so accustom to the Ichibi's voice that now that it's gone, he's not sure how to react."<p>

Sakura again felt awkward and the blonde scrambled quickly back up on her feet, still gaping and with wide eyes at the pink hair kunoichi.

"I'm sure if you and your brother just talk him through the night a few times it may work out for him… Give him a voice to listen to for a short while until he gets use to the idea, you understand? Take away that loneliness he may fear." Sakura proposed, before again feeling Temari's silent stare lingering on too long for comfort.  
>"Temari-san, I'm real sorry but I think I should get back to the others."<p>

As Sakura turned she felt the young woman's soft hands entwine with hers and cringed as she knew what was coming. Reluctantly, she turned back to face the older woman.

"Sakura-san…" Temari breathed.  
>"You're brilliant! That must be it!"<p>

"I-it's just a theory." Sakura forced a smile.  
>"I can't promise it will work, but at this point anything is worth a shot."<p>

Temari took a step closer to her friend, picking Sakura's hand up along with hers.

"What do we do if that doesn't work?" The blonde asked.

Again, Sakura tore her uneasy eyes away from the teal ones. Discomfort setting within her whole body as her knowledge knew little to none for Gaara's solitude illness.

"Temari-san, I-I'm not sure… This isn't my field of knowledge-" Sakura began before being quickly cut off.

"Sakura-san, stay."

"Eh?"

Sakura did not hesitate to return her eyes back to Temari as she took in the sudden command.

"I'm begging you, Sakura-san!" Temari frantically spoke, tears again forming under her eyes.  
>"Stay here, just for a little while, until Gaara gets better!"<p>

'_No way!_' Inner shouted in her mind for the now silent Sakura.

"I can't go through that hell again I did years ago!" Temari shouted, almost as if knowing she was battling against Inner Sakura.

'_We have to go back to Konoha. Our friends!_' Inner shot back.

"The village will be in danger!"

'_Our family…_'

"He might kill again!"

'_Tsunade-sama…_'

"Please Sakura-san, he is my little brother-"

'_Sasuke-kun._'

"-so please!"

"H-hai!"

Temari gasped lightly as Sakura yelled out her answer. The blonde swore she could see tears fly from Sakura's eyes as she shut her eyes and agreed to her new duty. Though, Temari quickly dismissed the thought as a new wave of hope washed through her. Giving off a silent laugh as she again watched Sakura turn her gaze away.

"I-I didn't pack that much clothing though…"

"You dummy!"

Sakura gasped as she felt Temari pull her into a tight hug.

"You don't think you won't be taken care of for all you're doing?"

Sakura merely blushed in thought.

"What exactly do we tell him the reason for me staying?" Sakura pondered.  
>"I'm assuming you don't want to be blunt about this situation with him…"<p>

"We'll just say you're staying to help Gaara with his sleeping disorder. Just helping him to learn to naturally sleep without any medication." Temari winked as she spoke.  
>"It's basically still the truth you know."<p>

"The others…" Sakura again pondered.  
>"I don't know how to tell them or how they'll react to-"<p>

Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she watched Temari's playful smile while the girl slipped her hands away and skipped lightly towards the road.

"Leave it to me!" She chimed, quickly pacing herself back to the group with a new-found adrenaline.

Sakura instead lingered within the alley as heavy doubts rested onto her shoulders. Weighing her whole frame awkwardly and painfully within herself.

'_Why?_' Her inner voice cried.  
>'<em>Why did we give into Temari's tears?<em>'

"Shut it…" Sakura mumbled, slowly picking her feet to follow the girl.

The slower she went, the better. She would make her way back to her comrades in gradual inches. She dared not be caught up in their questions at the moment and instead moved like a snail in hopes of Temari explaining everything so she didn't have to force herself to.

'_We can still get out of this._' Inner tried to reason.

"Stop it." Sakura pleaded out loud as she continued towards the group.  
>"This is already hard enough… But what could I say? Temari-san was desperate."<p>

'_That guy though…_' Inner hissed as she referred to Gaara.  
>'<em>He doesn't even know who we are. He tried to kill us once. Why should we help him?<em>'

"He's Naruto's friend." Sakura defended.  
>"Besides it would hurt Naruto to learn that Gaara turned back to his old ways…"<p>

As Sakura neared the group she slowly lowered her head, somehow unable to look into the eyes of everyone. Though, she was grateful her mind had stopped their argument at the moment. There was no turning back now for her.

"Sakura-chan…"

It was the sad call of Naruto that forced Sakura to force her eyes up. The group now turning all their surprised looks away from Temari to stare down at their pink haired friend. The look in their eyes letting Sakura know that they had just taken in what Temari had promised to tell, but as Sakura turned to gaze at everyone her heart stopped as her eyes fell onto Gaara's dark ones. She quickly looked away as her body tensed to his emotionless gaze.

Inner Sakura mentally kicked Sakura at the girl's sudden reaction. It wasn't that his gaze had scared her away, it was just at that moment, Sakura could finally say that the young lord finally took notice of her existence. He now knew who she was, this new being in his life, though she was still unsure if he could recognize her from years ago. Sakura couldn't help but again shiver at the thought that now she would be spending some good amount of time with Gaara, possibly seeing the dangers the young man could create once again.

"Sakura-chan, you're really staying?"

Sakura turned towards her long friend, Naruto. Her heart twinge as she saw his saddened expression, and she merely nodded yes to answer him.

"It'll just be for a short time!" Temari tried to cut in and disband the glum atmosphere.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but frown and turn his sad gaze down as he remained silent.

'_Please Naruto… Beg them, convince them I can't stay!_' Sakura mentally pleaded.

She would never learn that was exactly what the boy had wanted to do, but kept his silence out of respect for Sakura's decision. He also couldn't deny Gaara any help for the sake of their close bond, even if that meant parting ways for a little time from his crush.

"I didn't get to see you for almost three years…" Naruto finally peeped.

Sakura turned her shocked eyes towards the boy, almost feeling her tears come out though she kept a strong face as she watched his sad one.

"Another week or two I can live with." Naruto finally confessed, showing the girl that he supported the decision with a wide grin of his own.

"Naruto…" Sakura hissed, trying to hold back tears.

"Sakura!"

It was Kakashi this time to get the girl's attention as she turned to look at him with a heavy heart.

"You do realize that when this is all done and over with you may be quickly sent off on another mission. You might not get any time to rest when you return to Konoha." Kakashi warned.

"Don't worry." Temari again tried to ease everyone's worries.  
>"We won't overwork her here. She will be treated as if this were a vacation to her."<p>

Kakashi seemed to accept that answer and instead nodded his head in understanding, again turning his lazy eye back to his pupil.

"We'd stay if we could Sakura." Kakashi spoke again.  
>"But I've already sent Tsunade-sama message of our returning. If we weren't to show in the time I told her than she would worry. However, if you hear any word of a possible threat to Kazekage-sama, do not hesitate for a second to contact Konoha."<p>

"Got it." Sakura finally broke her silence.

Forcing out a smile Sakura watched as everyone relaxed to her look, now supporting her and her decision. They had nothing to fear, their pink haired friend would return safely to them.

It wasn't until Sakura saw Naruto walk up to the sand trio that her smile fell and instead looked on as she watched and listened to the group say their farewells.

"See ya…" Kankuro was the first to speak up.

"Y…Yeah!" Naruto merely grinned awkwardly before setting a solemn gaze back to Gaara.

Knowing Naruto, Sakura could tell the boy was wanting to say more but unsure as to how to approach it.

"I guess this is when you shake hands and part way but…" Naruto lightly laughed, scratching his cheek in nervousness.  
>"I'm bad at that kind of thing though! So…"<p>

Sakura's surprised gaze watched as the quiet, Gaara slowly raised his hand up towards Naruto. So out of character it looked to Sakura, and had to assume Naruto felt the same as he merely continued to look shock at Gaara's sudden action.

It wasn't until Sakura saw the Kazekage use his sand powers to lift Naruto's hand into his that she pondered.

'_Is he really what Temari-san says he is?_' She questioned in her mind.

Was this young man really bent on killing and destroying at night while he held onto Naruto's hand firmly in the day? Was he so lost in the solitude of his mind that it drove him to be wild? Was the voice of the deranged Ichibi really more comforting to him than his own empty mind?

Sakura could no longer ponder as she took in Naruto's request to the young Kazekage.

"Take care of Sakura-chan." He said with a grin, his hand still firm with Gaara's.  
>"She is a very important person to me."<p>

Sakura was positive it was only her who noticed Gaara's quick and sudden reaction to Naruto's words. It was almost as if she saw him take an inward gasp of surprise. His eye had twitched, his body had unbalanced slightly before he regained himself in less than a second, and his firm hold on Naruto's hand had tighten before quickly releasing back to the previous grip.

Even Naruto did not notice the sudden reaction while he continued to grin stupidly

'_Why did he react like that?_' Sakura wondered.

"Don't worry." Gaara answered apathetically, taking a step back from Naruto.  
>"Haruno will be safe under my watch."<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she began rummaging through her small packs. Taking out her few days worth of clothes and setting them into her new drawers. After that was done, she straightened out her long pajama top that was on her before kneeling back down to the hard, cold floor.<p>

She peered lightly to the village's custom style of homes, beginning to pick at the floor under her. It was so alien to her to see the dried clay settle in between her fingernails as she continued to mark the cold floor. In all entirely, she had pictured Kazekage-sama's home differently than to what she was seeing now. Though, she did admit the clay sphere they all lived in, including herself now, was indeed bigger than Tsunade's residence.

Sakura sighed as she listened to the sand storm billowing once again outside her window, wondering if the village ever got peace from the sand at night.

Pulling her finger back from the coral colored floor she turned to rummage through her pack again. Pulling out her many kunai's and small weapons until…

"Ah." She mused, turning a folded picture towards her eyes.  
>"I forgot I had this in here."<p>

Sakura smiled as she looked down to circular portrait. A copy of her old one that resided in her house, though she had purposely cut out Naruto and Kakashi from it which left only a gleeful Sakura and pouting Sasuke.

"I use to bring this with me on all my missions." Sakura spoke to no one but herself.  
>"I can't believe I left it in here."<p>

Taking another glance at the picture, Sakura again placed the delicate paper onto her clay, yellow drawer before returning back to her pack.

Before reaching a hand into her bag though, she sighed as she leaned back against her legs. The cold ground scratching her legs lightly. Musing again as to why she was here inside the sand siblings home.

After Naruto and the others had left, Gaara again made no attempt at recognizing the pink haired girl. Merely ordering Temari to escort her home as he went on with his duties. It wasn't until dinner time when Gaara had re-appeared, simply stating he was off to his room as Sakura gazed at Temari.

"_You need to stay with him tonight…_" Sakura whispered to the girl.  
>"<em>Take away his loneliness until he falls asleep.<em>"

Sakura remembered seeing the blonde hesitate to this, but quickly nodded in understanding as she made her way to where her younger brother was. It wasn't until then that Sakura assumed she should do the same as Gaara and seek rest for the night. She was completely drained, having already one night of restless sleep as well as another emotional drain. Switching out into her pajama top and unpacking her clothes until she was where she was at this point.

"Heh." Sakura lightly mused as she continued to stare towards the ground.  
>"Gaara… Just who are you exactly?"<p>

Despite being where she was now, even though she had agreed to help, Sakura still could not believe that she knew very little of him.

"He has insomnia I guess." Sakura inwardly laughed as she tried to recall the new things she had learned about him.  
>"He use to kill and tear things apart when he was younger."<p>

Sakura stopped herself and gulped as she felt a sudden shudder and fear develop deep inside her at an old memory.

"He had tried to kill me when I was younger…"

Sakura again cringed at the remembrance, her inner once again arguing with her.

'_Why are you helping him? He tried to kill us!_'

Sakura knew and was taught that was a situation where she could not hold any grudges against. It was not the ninja way. She was told to let go of such, to merely accomplish missions given to her without second opinions. She could be ordered to kill her closest friend and save her worse enemy, and she would have to throw all emotions out the window and do so.

Yet, she could not get over the fact and light detest she held for the young Kazekage-sama. Just like she could not get over her feelings for Sasuke, she could not let go that one of Naruto's closest friends had tried to murder her years ago. Even if Naruto had forgiven him.

'_He didn't even apologize for that!_' Inner shot again.

Sakura merely gave out an amused smile.

"I don't think he even knows who we are." She told her inner self.  
>"Perhaps he's a better ninja and has thrown that event out of his mind."<p>

Sakura winced as she felt a surge of pain shoot up from her arm and with hissing teeth brought the new scab from yesterday to her eyes view. She gasped lightly as she saw blood begin to trickle down from it.

"How?" She asked herself, bringing a hand to cup at the cut again.  
>"How did it reopen?"<p>

She paused as she felt a foreign element on her hand, bringing her bloody palm up to study it with her eyes. It wasn't the feel of her own warm blood that had her eyebrows rising with question, but instead the small grains that she felt scratch at her arm.

"Sand?" She questioned, squinting her eyes and trying to catch a glimpse of the small grains that mixed with her blood on her palm.

A loud bang was what interrupted her thoughts, and she turned as the round window in her room fiercely opened to let the sandstorm outside billow into her room. The strong winds blowing passed her and putting out her only source of light, a small candle. Darkness enveloped Sakura and her room.

Despite how innocent the wind's act was, Sakura quickly jumped to her feet. Reaching into her bag for a kunai before her eyes began to examine the now dark room. The blood from her arm continuing to drip and stain the clay floor.

'_Something isn't right…_' Sakura spoke in her mind as her eyes continued to circle her room.

It wasn't until a howling laughter echoed against the walls that Sakura seethed.

She knew for certain something wasn't right.

Listening to the laughter drown out the wind's own cry, Sakura gripped her kunai tighter. More blood seeping out from her wound from the pressure as her eyes desperately tried to focus in the darkness.

Sakura began to panic as she heard the laughter growing more demented and loud, she swore she had heard this crazy screech once before.

Years ago…

"Come out!" Sakura called into the night air, keeping a steady and brave voice.  
>"Show yourself!"<p>

Sakura's bravery quickly fell as she felt the laughing, hot breath behind her neck. Her eyes widened, but quickly she swung both her kunai and body backwards. Hoping the weapon would make contact to the laughter behind her.

She gasped as she felt the person quickly grab her arm before any damage could be done, the intruder's hand tightening his grip on her as he let her blood from the cut stain and drip through his fingers. His laughter still echoing the room as wind and sand poured in through the window.

Letting her eyes focus through the dark, her eyes narrowed at her assailant. Somehow she had known all along who it was, she had indeed heard this laughter before, though she still struggled against his hold before she was able to tug and leap back from him. Trying to put distance between the deranged young man and herself.

It was only then that the intruder stifled his laughter to a chuckle, tilting his head sideways and upwards while sending the glaring Sakura a deranged and psychotic grin.

"Gaara…" Sakura hissed.

Again Gaara merely snickered at the girl as he raised his head higher.

"I guess my theory about you wasn't right…" Sakura gave a smirk of her own, yet sending Temari a quick apology for her failure.

Her mind than quickly shot to Temari. Was the young woman alright? At this point however, Sakura could only blink as her eyes finally focused on Gaara's feature, lingering on his eyes mainly. She quickly realized that his pupils held no green in them and were merely white.

Like a dead person.

With that evidence, Sakura was quick to assume that the boy was not in his right state of mind. Whether he was sleeping in his head or something had taken over him, she did not know.

"Good." He finally seethed through his teeth with another chuckle.  
>"So good."<p>

Sakura only kept her eyes narrow and kunai raised, the blood from her arm now staining the weapon.

"I smell it." Gaara again chuckled, his sadistic grin growing.  
>"It smells so good."<p>

Sakura shivered to Gaara's words, unsure as to what he was talking about.

"Open your eyes… Gaara." Sakura quietly pleaded, hoping to reach the boy.

To her words Gaara quickly whipped his head down in a blink of the eye, his smile still big however as his blank stare lingered on Sakura's glare.

"Blood." He murmured.  
>"Your blood smells so good. It drove me here. Your sweet, smelling blood."<p>

It was with those words Sakura quickly placed her palm that held the kunai onto her bleeding scab. Keeping her eyes firm on Gaara's as she released chakra and began the process of healing the wound. Her eyes and body never wavered as she saw Gaara's grin fall quickly and eyes panic to her action. If it was blood that was stirring his mind and making him crazy, than she would seal it away.

"No!" He frantically screamed, flinging his arm up in an odd motion.

Sakura cried out as she felt her hand release her scar and her one arm rise and twist painfully back above her head. She gasped as she peered up to look at it, a bracelet of sand was spinning tightly around her wrist. It's power holding her arm straight up against her will.

Only when she heard another chuckle emit from Gaara that her eyes turned back to him, watching as he inched his way closer to her.

"You can't move." He again grinned, drool escaping his teeth and flowing to the floor below him.  
>"I control sand, which means I can control you."<p>

Sakura again hissed at this new technique of his. Never fidgeting or showing fear as the young Kazekage reached and stretched out her bloody arm towards him.

Sakura continued to watch as Gaara fixated his blank eyes to her fresh scab, drool still puddling below him and his breaths poured out heavy and unevenly into the room. Sakura continued to fight against the arm that was still raised above her, trying desperately hard to send Gaara back away from her with a heavy punch of her own.

"It smells so good." He again chuckled.

"Gaara…" Sakura called once more, seeing his blank eyes turn away from her arm to stare into her own green eyes.  
>"Open your eyes. This isn't who you are."<p>

The two only kept their eyes on one another. To Sakura it seemed perhaps her words had finally reached his glaring, deranged look until…

"Ah!"

Sakura cried and winced her eyes as she felt Gaara's thumbs split open her scab even wider. More blood seeping out as he kept his eyes fixated on the squirming girl.

"Your reaction." He hissed, using his thumbs to keep her gash wide open as he lowered his lips towards her arm.  
>"I missed this."<p>

Sakura merely seethed in pain and watched the young man with parted, watering eyes as he let his hot breath trail on her arm. His eyes staring deeply at the cut before speaking.

"How would you know who I am, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened to both what she had heard and was now feeling. Surprised greatly at the usage of her name, but even more flabbergasted as she felt his dry, cold lips and hot, wet tongue begin to douse themselves within her deep cut. Sucking and lapping up her crimson blood.

Sakura's first thoughts were that of the risks that now threatened Gaara as he dragged his tongue up Sakura's bloody gash. She blamed her medical knowledge for that, but quickly forgot her concern as she felt him pull her skin wider against his thumbs. Feeling and seeing the desperation in his look to get more blood.

"So good…" He let his voice escape before again entwining his lips onto Sakura's arm.

"Your twisted!" Sakura shouted as she watched the boy rise and twist his head upwards towards the sky.

A look of pure ecstasy and fulfillment filling his blank eyes as he continued to hold onto Sakura's bloody arm.

"I've missed this." He twisted his lips back down to her arm.  
>"I've missed doing this for the longest time now."<p>

Sakura felt a light blush come on as he gave her growing cut a gentle, soft kiss. Almost as if thanking it for the meal before roughly sinking his sharp teeth deep into her arm and gash, and reacting, Sakura let out a blood-curdling scream to the sensation. With again, wincing wet eyes she turned to look at Gaara. A grin spread across his face as he kept his teeth deep in her arm and eyes on her expression.

Purely enjoying the look he was forcing this girl to have.

"Gaara." Sakura pleaded.  
>"Please don't do this… You'll be letting down your village if you turn back now."<p>

Sakura cringed as he began to grind his fangs deeper into her skin, narrowing his eyes towards her to show he was greatly displeased as to what she was saying. Though, Sakura quickly took it as a hint that perhaps she was finally reaching out to him and she swore she could see some light green returning in his eyes.

"Your brother." Sakura began again.  
>"Your sister. They both have grown so close to you, don't give them any reason to break that bond with you."<p>

"Shud ub…" Gaara tried to demand through her arm, his red stained teeth still lingering in her skin.

As Sakura continued to watch Gaara, she felt her risen arm begin to respond to her brain. The sand bracelet was beginning to disperse and she twitched her fingers lightly before speaking to Gaara again.

"Naruto would be devastated to see you like this again…"

"Shut up!"

Sakura screeched as she felt Gaara drag his fangs across her skin painfully before standing himself tall and throwing the girl roughly back and onto the floor. With quick reaction, Sakura placed her bloody arm into her healing hand. Making sure not to leave even a drop of blood or scab behind as she continued to watch Gaara carefully. Making herself ready if another attack was in motion.

Instead, she saw as the Kazekage began to hold and pull against his hair. Screaming out in pain as her blood and his drool dripped onto the flow below.

As his eyes fell onto her, Sakura quickly stood herself tall. With her arm now healed she was again ready to fight if needed. Though, she knew that with his power, she was no match for him or his sand.

"You…" Gaara hissed threateningly and showing off his red stained fangs from her blood while taking a step closer to Sakura.

Sakura only kept her body and eyes still as she watched Gaara. Narrowing her eyes in the process so as to look intimidating, and only wincing them slightly as she saw the break of dawn begin to enter into her room. The bright sun now blinding her though she made no attempt to show it.

As quick as lightning though Sakura cried out as Gaara flung himself towards her, the poor girl ducking out of his way and holding onto her head as the young man lept out of the open window that was behind her. His sand quickly following and trying to keep up with his speed as it raced out the window after him. The speed of him and his sand causing Sakura's window to tightly shut itself back after every last grain left her room.

As soon as Sakura heard the window behind her shut, she gave out a loud gasp. Letting the very breath she was holding in out, and as she did that she couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh so as to calm herself.

"He remembered my name."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
><strong>By Seltap

Sakura stared momentarily at her arm, twisting it from side to side so as to make sure no blood or scar remained on her delicate skin.

"I suppose Temari-san was right." Sakura spoke to herself, wincing her eyes as the morning sun began to glow in her room with blinding light.  
>"Gaara really is his own culprit in this, but why? The sleeping pills perhaps?"<p>

Sakura hummed lightly in thought, again taking a moment to stare at her pale arm. Her thought was quickly dismissed though as she reached for the door in a hurried fashion.

"I better make sure everyone else is okay." Sakura spoke to herself.  
>"Especially Temari-san, she was staying with Gaara last night."<p>

Dreading what she had just said, Sakura now quickly paced herself down the long hallway. Fearing for the Suna kunoichi now, though she knew Gaara wasn't mad enough to attack his own siblings, was he? Sakura shook her head as she ran down the next hallway, trying to recall the relationship the three Suna siblings had.

'_The first time I met them, Temari-san and Kankuro-san did seem real edgy around their own brother, but Temari-san begged me to help Gaara._'

Sakura narrowed her eyes as her inner voice made an entrance.

'_Why do we help?_' Inner asked.  
>'<em>He once tried to hurt us. If he chooses to hurt people again, his siblings will probably fear him once more. It's hopeless for this guy now.<em>'

"Hush…" Sakura whispered to herself, she chose to ignore her inner voice.

Her mind already had a possessive hold on her and her thoughts, especially those thoughts of her beloved Sasuke. Which was partially the reason she could not let go of her childhood crush and sought him out still after these many years. She wasn't about to let her inner mind again manipulate her already anger and distrust to the now Kazekage. She had made a promise to Temari.

She was a kunoichi.

"I can be ordered to save my worse enemy, and kill my best friend." Sakura mouthed out to herself and she continued her jog through the giant building.  
>"And I would have to do both without question."<p>

Turning a corner too quickly, Sakura found herself running into another person. The pace and surprise causing Sakura and the other person to be knocked roughly to the ground.

"Ow." Sakura whined lightly, rubbing her nose before peeking an eye open to stare at who she had run into.

Her green eyes widened to the Suna sibling in front of her and she was quick to her feet to reach down and help her back up.

"Temari-san!" Sakura exclaimed as she reached for the older woman.  
>"I'm sorry, I-"<p>

"Gaara!" Temari spoke, cutting off Sakura as she too stood.  
>"I can't find Gaara and-"<p>

It was Sakura's turn to calm the sibling down, raising her hands to silence her and asking her own questions. Deciding that Temari not yet need to hear about her youngest brother's intrusion on her that night.

"Did you stay with him last night like I asked?" Sakura asked sternly yet professionally, getting straight to the point.

"I did." Temari replied, her eyes darting once more to the side from guilt.  
>"B-but I did fall asleep a few hours later. All I remember before I passed out was Gaara still being wide awake but looking for those sleeping pills again and-"<p>

Sakura's eyes widen to Temari's words, a new theory popping into her head as she again heard that Gaara had probably popped some sleeping pills last night, just like the night of his first assumed rampage.

"Temari-san," Sakura cut the girl off with a reassuring tone, "will you please show me those pills again?"

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Just want to read what they contain." Sakura lied.

Temari held confusion in her eyes to Sakura's request, but nonetheless led the pink haired kunoichi down the hall and up a few set of stairs, keeping her questions to herself so as to let Sakura do her job. They both trot on in silence, but as Sakura realized it be awhile before they reached the room, she spoke for light conversation and to lighten the Suna girl's grim mood.

"Your home is so big." Sakura said with a bright tone.  
>"More like a mansion than anything."<p>

Temari gave a light chuckle to that comment.

"That's what I always hear, truth is I couldn't really tell you any difference." Temari spoke, a light smile coming to her face now.  
>"My father was Kazekage, so my siblings and I have lived here our whole lives. We've never lived under a common roof. I suppose if marriage drags me out of this place, I'll finally grasp how fortunate I really was here."<p>

Sakura let a hidden smile spread across her cheeks when she heard Temari utter the word 'marriage'. For some reason she was quick to picture Shikamaru when Temari spoke those words.

'_How troublesome…_'

Sakura had to suppress a giggle as she mentally remembered her comrade's usual words, picturing him saying that to Temari's luxurious demands.

"Gaara's room is the whole top floor, that's why it's so high up." Temari spoke again.

Sakura merely nodded in understanding, she didn't mind the few flight of stairs, it was almost like a quick tour of the spherical home.

"I'm sure as Kazekage he can choose any room he likes, he must have chose the very top for a reason." Sakura smiled with her words.

Sakura laughed lightly to what she had said, but as she saw the solemn look return to Temari's face she slowly silenced herself.

"No." Temari said in almost a whisper.  
>"Gaara was raised in that room his whole life. He rarely was let out."<p>

Sakura had to raise an eyebrow to Temari's sad words, not grasping what meaning she had to saying them.

'_Ah, so we learn something new about this guy._' Inner Sakura spoke again.  
>'<em>Kept in one room his whole life, almost like prison. The reason why is more than obvious though.<em>'

Again Sakura hushed her inner thoughts. She admitted learning more of what made Gaara so… Gaara was intriguing to say the least. She wanted to learn how his childhood formed a dark monster within, but now was not the right time.

"…I think he just finds some sort of comfort in that room." Temari finished.

Sakura again remained silent to the older girl's words, she knew now it was no longer time for light talk. Instead they trudged on in silence, the morning sun warming their backs as they marched higher and higher until they were planted in front of two very tall doors.

"Here we are." Temari took a moment to say before shoving her hands against the two large doors, slowly opening them as Sakura followed closely behind into Gaara's room. As Sakura stepped in she took a minute to take in the extremely large room.

'_Fit for a lord._' Sakura thought.

Despite the large room though, it was quite vacant. It literally only took Sakura a moment to take in all around her.

There was one over-sized bed, yet the sheets were neat and crisp as if no one had ever laid on it. A few windows that let light into the room, a drawer for keeping personal belongings…that too being oversized for just one simple person. There was also a study desk, a few piles of paper stacked neatly on top of it. Surely where Gaara did some of his Kazekage work, Sakura assumed. Lastly, another giant door resided inside his room and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what secrets were behind that door.

"I wonder where he keeps those pills…" Temari sighed, now reaching for his desk drawers and digging through them.

Sakura decided to hold back this time and let Temari do the dirty work, she didn't feel quite comfortable scouring through Gaara's room and belongings. So instead, she strolled over to his drawer table. Eyeing the picture frames and many cacti that resided the top of it.

Sakura reached for one of the picture frames, curiosity getting the better of her as she eyed an unfamiliar woman in the picture. Who was this woman? Why was her picture so important that it be kept inside Gaara's room? What relationship did this stranger and the Kazekage have? All these questions urged Sakura on, her fingers almost wrapped around the small frame.

"Found something interesting?"

Sakura jumped to the new voice that entered the room, forgetting the picture her eyes now turned towards the side of her. The giant door that was inside the room was now open, hot steam pouring out of it and into the room as Sakura's green eyes fell onto turquoise ones. As their gaze set onto one another Sakura gulped.

'_Caught._' Her inner gulped along with her.  
>'<em>But is he still the same as last night?<em>'

"Gaara!" Temari cried out with relief, strolling over to stand with the awkward Sakura and smiling to her youngest brother.

"Where have you been? You weren't here when I woke up."

As if to answer her question, Gaara lightly tugged on the damp towel that was wrapped around his hips. It was also this gesture that caused Sakura to tense. Her eyes slowly traveled from the Kazekage's soaked hair and down to the damp towel that was wrapped around him, and of course she couldn't help her eyes as they went straight back up to his naked chest.

Though her mind screamed at her, her eyes could not tear away from the somewhat toned skin. Never before would she had guessed that Gaara actually did have some small muscle in that body he mostly kept wrapped up, and again she gulped as water trickled down his somewhat muscular arms and stomach and downwards toward the towel. She could almost feel the drool escaping from her mouth for the lean muscle this guy had.

'_Keep it together Sakura…_' Inner warned herself, but with difficulty as she too was entranced.  
>'<em>Remember who this guy is. What he did last night. Why we're here… I bet he isn't even a quarter of the size Sasuke-kun is now.<em>'

Shaking her head, Sakura escaped the hypnotizing body and instead turned her eyes back to Gaara's own set. She couldn't help but hunch lower as his stare was intent on hers. As if his eyes were all-knowing and letting her know that she had just been caught to whatever devious thought she had as she took in his body. For a second she swore she saw a small smirk on him before he turned to Temari with a poker face.

"I was just taking a bath." He solemnly spoke.  
>"Did you need something?"<p>

Sakura glanced behind Gaara as he spoke those words, peering past the giant doors where steam was now pouring in and now taking in the giant bath that lingered inside.

"Oh wow!" Sakura beamed as her eyes took notice.

Quickly she now marched past the two siblings, a huge grin plastered on her face as she stopped to take in the room inside. All the while receiving an invisible eyebrow lift from the Kazekage as he watched her.

"This is your bathroom?" Sakura again asked in awe, turning to ask Gaara and not shying away this time to his stare.

He watched intriguingly as Sakura's grin grew even wider towards him as he nodded to answer her yes.

"It's like a pool in here! And are those water fountains in your bath?" She laughed.  
>"That's so cool, you're so lucky!"<p>

Sakura's laugh slowly died down as she turned back to the two siblings. Her face turning pink as she realized how quizzical both their looks were.

"Ah!" She cried, now lightly bowing her head in embarrassment.  
>"Forgive me. That was very unprofessional of me."<p>

Gaara simply stared curiously at the girl in front of him as Temari laughed and strolled her way towards Sakura. He was lightly surprised to see the pink haired kunoichi look less serious than before for a second and actually…happy.

"Unprofessional?" Temari laughed, snaking an arm around Sakura's shoulders.  
>"Sakura-san, you don't have to act professional around us. We want you to be at your most comfortable while you stay with us, right Gaara?"<p>

Sakura's eyes again set on Gaara's own, to which he simply stared apathetically. Never answering his sister.

"You see?" Temari beamed, lightly shaking Sakura under her arm.  
>"Even Gaara agrees!"<p>

'_Oi, he didn't even say anything…_' Inner spoke.

"Temari-san I-" Sakura began again before being cut off.

"No more of that!" Temari said, turning Sakura's eyes towards her.  
>"From now on it's just Temari, got it?"<p>

Sakura gaped lightly at the blonde girl, unsure of how to approach the situation. Sakura's eyes slowly traveled back to Gaara's, almost as if asking him with her look if this lack of formality was okay in his home. Though, his stare was simply distant and helped her none. Sakura turned back to the older girl.

"Than please, just call me Sakura." Sakura finally said, earning a big smile from the blonde that was holding her shoulders.

Throwing her head back, Sakura's eyes were once again set onto Gaara's.

"You too!" Sakura beamed, a sweet smile now on her face.  
>"Just call me Sakura."<p>

Gaara's face fell to one of light surprise from the girl's sudden boldness, and from the small smile she held for him. Quick enough, he was forced to tear his eyes away from her this time. Her look now intimidating him to back down.

"Oi Gaara." Temari finally called, placing her hands on her hips.  
>"What're you doing standing here with just a towel on? Hurry up and go change!"<p>

It would be this moment that Sakura would learn a new trait and personality that Gaara possessed, one she would think would be the last thing the Kazekage ever had: Sly.

"Showing off our skin, I thought it was the look we were all going for today." He spoke apathetically, gesturing a finger towards Sakura.

Sakura took a minute to follow his finger, taking in what she was now wearing her face once again turned red. While her pajama top was long enough to cover the fact that she only had her panties on underneath, her long legs were shamefully displayed. No matter how informal Temari had asked her to be with them, this was a whole other level.

"Eep!" She lightly cried, trying to pull her pajama top down further to at least cover her thighs.

It wasn't Sakura's intention to ever walk out wearing just the shirt, heck she would not even let her teammates take a peek before she changed into her day clothes. She was embarrassed beyond all belief that she had been caught standing like that for quite some time now, and being caught by Gaara nonetheless.

"I-I was in a hurry this morning!" Sakura screeched, now racing towards the door and for her own temporary room. Praying she would run into no one along the way.

"We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast!" Temari called after her, sighing with a smile as Sakura was gone within seconds.

As soon as the footsteps disappeared Temari turned her smile towards her younger brother, to which Gaara simply turned his eyes away from hers. He recognized her curious look, and refused to waltz into her exaggerated suspicions, but as her stare lingered, so too did his resistance die down.

"What?" He mumbled, finally breaking down to Temari.

"You certainly are in a playful mood." Temari beamed.  
>"I've never seen you tease another girl like that before."<p>

Gaara simply humphed before turning and once again heading towards his giant bathroom. He would never see Temari's smile fall as the girl realized why Sakura _truly _was there in their home. What they were suspecting of her younger brother, and the painful truth that it all lead down to.

"Gaara?" She questioned again, making the boy halt in his steps though he kept his back turned towards her.  
>"Did you by chance leave in the middle of the night?"<p>

Temari could not see, but Gaara grew tense to her question. Taking his time, pondering in thought for what seemed like minutes until he answered.

"No."

And with that, he slowly shut the door behind him. Temari stared towards the now shut door, a huge smile spreading across her face. Maybe the pills were harmless, and the fact that it seemed nothing had happened last night led her to believe that all was better.

'_Thank goodness._' Temari beamed, turning to make her leave but not before calling once more to her younger brother.

"Meet us downstairs when you're done changing. Kankuro and I have something to discuss with you."

* * *

><p>'<em>Just call me Sakura.<em>' Inner mocked inside Sakura's head with a tone.  
>'<em>What the heck is wrong with you? Don't be making friends with the guy who sucked blood from your arm yesterday! You didn't even confront them about that.<em>'

"I know, I know." Sakura whispered to herself, whisking her way down the stairs of the giant home.  
>"I just… got caught up in the moment. Besides, it looks as though he doesn't even realize what's happening. I can't hold it against him, he'll think of me as a total bitch!"<p>

'_Oh right._' Inner again sarcastically spoke.  
>'<em>Then I guess we shouldn't hold a grudge for when he tried to kill us years ago, I'm sure he remembers that all too clearly, I sure as hell do. Also, caught up in the moment? More like your eyes were caught in between those muscles.<em>'

Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger, her mind was just not letting her have a break today. Why was it that her biggest battles were always that with her own self? She was a very indecisive girl.

"He's clearly let go of that time. What happened back then." Sakura spoke to herself again reassuringly, and also ignoring that last statement.  
>"I should be doing the same. It's the ninja way to forget-"<p>

'_But we haven't forgotten._' Inner cut in.

Sakura only twisted her mouth at that thought. She knew her own mind was wrong, but speaking all truthfully. She still hadn't forgive Gaara, despite all that went against her teaching.

"Doesn't mean we have to act like a bitch." Sakura spoke, sliding a black glove onto her hand as she continued to race down the stairs.  
>"Despite everything, he is letting us stay here and treating us with kindness. Very hospitable, and again he's Naruto's friend so we-"<p>

'_Don't forget why you're here!_' Her mind retorted  
>'<em>We are dealing with a possible killer again, this isn't a time to be buddy with everyone here. Let's just get the job done and get back home!<em>'

Sakura was about to snap back, but stopped herself when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. A body in front of her causing her to stop in her steps and forget the argument with her own mind. Slowly, her eyes followed its way up to the tall man blocking her path.

She blinked at the giant grin he held for her. He was a stranger to Sakura's eyes, yet he looked down at her with recognition in his gaze, his smile never falling. Sakura grew uncomfortable under his look and diverted her eyes past him. He was probably just some house server to the Kazekage she assumed.

"Erm, E-excuse me." She began to speak, leaning to the side so as to pass him.

"Hey wait." He spoke, stepping in front of her again so as to grab her attention.  
>"Don't you remember me? Sorry, I didn't take the time to welcome you here yesterday."<p>

Again confusion traced all over Sakura's face to the boy in front of her. His brown eyes were somewhat familiar now that she took the time to think about it, so were his facial and body features…the brown hair too. Sakura still could not put her finger on it, and in this case, the boy in front of her was quick to realize it.

"Er, I guess we've never really properly been introduced." The boy confessed, an embarrassed laugh escaping his mouth.  
>"I wanted to thank you though…for saving my life."<p>

It was then Sakura's eyes widen as the boy smiled down at her, realizing that she had finally figured it out.

"Kankuro-san!" Sakura grinned.

She did have to admit, the boy was a little bit harder for her to recognize. Like he had mentioned, they knew of each other but never truly had been properly introduced. The fact that he always wore purple paint that covered most of his face also had Sakura confused before as to who this man was. For now, his face was stripped of any paint, he was also out of his usual black attire that covered his brown hair to which Sakura was not use to.

Sakura had only seen Kankuro look like he did now once before, when he had fallen victim to deadly poison. To which he had this sickly green tone to his skin and pale face as she extracted poison from his body. For that reason, it had taken her awhile to recognize the healthy colored skin in front of her, the young man no longer pale from near death.

"Hey now." He joked, with a smile.  
>"It's just Kankuro here, no need for the formality. Especially since I owe you quite a bit."<p>

They both turned, knowing without asking that they were headed for the same direction. Speaking whilst they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

"You owe me nothing." Sakura smiled.  
>"I wasn't about to let you die there in front of your sister and village."<p>

As Sakura turned her eyes back up to Kankuro she was surprised to see he held a sincere smile for her.

"I owe you so much more than for just saving my life." Kankuro confessed, his eyes turning away from her as his smile fell slightly.  
>"But also for what you are doing now. For Gaara."<p>

Sakura again was taken by surprise. She had forgotten that their was one more sibling in all this chaos who surely knew of Gaara's own destruction. Turning their heads back in front of them, they now walked in silence as Sakura spoke in her mind.

'_Of course he would know about all this too._' Sakura said.  
>'<em>He probably recognized his own brother's destruction the first day it happened, just like Temari.<em>'

Slowly, Sakura shifted her eyes to the side of her. Taking in Kankuro's slightly meek look, she could tell his mind now was racing with worry and thought about his younger brother, and it made her feel all the more guilty knowing that she may not be able to cure or figure out the cause of all this.

'_The look he has for his brother… Temari had the same look…_' Inner spoke, Sakura's heart now reaching out to them.  
>'<em>They truly do have love for him now<em>.'

Sakura wanted to smile as her mind gave in to those thoughts. This was the reason she could not say no to Temari's tears in the beginning. Monster or no monster, she needed to at least try to save the person these people held so dear to their hearts.

"That…" Sakura spoke again, answering to Kankuro about Gaara.  
>"I'll try my best."<p>

"That's all we ask." Kankuro spoke, before stopping abruptly in front of the door.

Sakura stopped along with him, watching as he narrowed his eyes in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked before Kankuro silently nodded his head at the door in front of him.

It was then that Sakura could take in the yelling happening on the other side. She was quick to identify the single male and female inside going back and forth with words, though she could not understand the conversation.

"Damn." Kankuro sighed, shaking his head in the process.  
>"I knew he wouldn't go with it."<p>

"What do you-" Sakura began but stopped as she watched Kankuro waltz through the door.

Taking no time to ponder, Sakura followed. Listening as Kankuro announced their presence by joining in the argument.

"Temari's right." Kankuro spoke sternly, all eyes now set on him and Sakura who stood silently beside him in confusion.  
>"You need to listen to us on this one, Gaara."<p>

There was a pause in the room, almost as if Gaara considered backing down due to the fact Sakura was now in the room. The last thing needed was to be dragging someone into the conversation who didn't belong. Though the pause lingered, he could not back down to what Temari had just told him. His tone now all the more demeaning as he realized Kankuro would be joining in.

Two against one? He had taken on more before.

"I am Kazekage." Gaara reminded them, his eyes narrowing towards his sister.  
>"It is my duty to manage and protect this village. Don't think of me incapable now to do so just because I was taken by Akatsuki."<p>

Though his tone was harsh, Sakura had to commemorate Gaara for holding his ground strongly without raising his voice too high. She could see in his eyes that he was downright pissed, but kept his cool under the pressure. A trait Sakura envied. Though, as Temari retorted, she realized the trait had not been passed down by the elder sibling.

"I'm not saying you're incapable, Gaara!" Temari boomed, a light pink on her face due to frustration.  
>"You were just rescued. You only escaped death because of Chiyo-sama! You need to take a break from your duties, let me and Kankuro help run the village for a bit. The council has already granted me this request."<p>

Sakura widened her eyes a bit as she realized what the conversation was about.

'_Ah, so they want him to take a mini vacation so to speak._' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura could see everyones right to frustration in this argument. If they were in the same situation with her own mentor, Tsunade, than she could see her teacher doing the same as Gaara. Perhaps not as toned down, but Tsunade would surely put her thoughts across on the whole idea. Probably with both harsh words and fists.

In the end, Sakura would have to agree to both Temari and Kankuro though. Gaara had just been saved, resurrected from death and probably endured quite a bit of physical drain, as well as mental, from both his fight with Akatsuki and the extraction of Shukaku. Just thinking about it made Sakura feel weak in thought. It was probably true that the boy who never slept, now, needed some well-deserved rest.

'_Plus,_' Sakura said in her mind, '_they're probably taking into factor what happened the other night._'

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as Kankuro stepped into the argument again.

"Hey wait!" He barked, earning all eyes on him.  
>"Who said I was going to help run the village? You said you were going to take care of all that Temari. You are the oldest, it's your responsibility!"<p>

"What...?"

If looks could kill, Kankuro would be buried so deep he'd be hitting lava by now under Temari's stare. Sakura slowly backed away from the boy as the sand-blonde marched her way to him, her face meeting up to his as an argument between those two siblings now started.

"How dare you!" Temari screamed.  
>"You selfish brat, we're doing this for Gaara! You can take some time in the day to help out with the village!"<p>

It seemed Kankuro was not about to back down.

"Yeah right!" He shot back, glaring daggers at his sister.  
>"We all know you'll leave all of it to me. You'll just run off the second you get the chance to and leave me to do all the dirty work!"<p>

"I will not!"

"Will to!"

"It is no ones job but mine to handle our village!"

Sakura sighed at the heated argument, she was indeed in an awkward home and being thrown into awkward situations between these three siblings. It wasn't until a low growl emitted from her stomach did Sakura take a moment to glance back again to the fighting siblings. Grateful that Temari and Kankuro had not heard her embarrassing cry for food over their heated argument.

Sakura's face did flush white however as she heard the youngest male next to her clear his throat to get her attention. Slowly, her gaze turned to his, it had to be even more uncomfortable having _him _catch her stomach wail. As their eyes met, his gaze was still apathetic and long. Sakura wondered for a second what reason could he have want with her attention. She was quickly answered as he slowly nudged his head behind him, her eyes following and staring hungrily to the long dining table behind him. Plates of food covering every inch from corner to corner.

Awkward or not, Sakura turned her eyes again back to Gaara. Thanks in her look as he nodded in understanding, and silently she made her way to one of the many chairs. Readying herself for a grand feast.

'_What brats._' Sakura thought, listening now as Gaara had joined back in the argument.  
>'<em>They really did grow up in a life of luxury.<em>'

Sakura's words were not to be taken offensively, she merely smiled at the thought of all of them always fighting to get their own way. And apparently, they also grew up with bountiful breakfast options she thought as she eyed all the food around her. It all smelt so good, even the entrees she didn't recognize made her stomach growl with want.

Ignoring the argument behind her, Sakura was beyond shock as she saw a tea kettle begin to levitate in front of her. Slowly it swam its way through the air before pouring itself hot tea in a cup next to Sakura.

'_What the-?_' Sakura was about to ask quizzical, was she in some sort of enchanted home?

Before Sakura could come to conclusions, she watched as the teapot retreated back to its original spot. Her eyes were quick enough to catch the grains of sand the kettle floated on top of.

"So, that's how it works." Sakura whispered, turning her eyes and head back to Gaara.

She was surprised to see his back to her, it looked as though his attention was far from her as the trio siblings were still in a heated argument. She awed his skills and silently thanked him for the tea.

'_Very hospitable._' Inner spoke.

'_Changing your opinion about him?_' Sakura questioned with a smile.

'_Our opinions are one._' Inner retorted.  
>'<em>…So I guess just a little bit. Just a little though! Remember last night.<em>'

'_It's funny how he changes between night and day._'

Sakura lightly chuckled to herself, bringing her tea up to her lips and she drank down the warm liquid. A calming feeling washing over her as she relaxed in the chair.

"Besides Gaara-"

Sakura could hear Temari speak.

"-you have to at least take today off."

"Why?" Gaara questioned, his arms crossed.

"You need to take Sakura clothes shopping, she didn't bring enough for her stay here." Temari said with a smile.  
>"She needs a guide, and since it's you she's helping out, it's the least you can do."<p>

Tea showered the plate in front of Sakura as she took in those words, the shock causing her to spit back out the liquid she had just drank. Quickly she wiped her wet chin before turning back to face the three.

"T-that's not necessary!" Sakura practically screamed.  
>"I-I-I'm capable of going on my own thank you very much!"<p>

Sakura's eyes were nearly bulging out as Temari took a moment to send the young kunoichi a mischievous smile. Sakura could see she had something planned.

"It's no trouble at all." Temari spoke for Gaara's behalf.  
>"Trust me Sakura, Gaara is the very first person you want to bring shopping with."<p>

Sakura turned her worrisome eyes to Kankuro, pleading that this idea was not a good one and for him to speak for her defense. Instead, she watched as Kankuro earnestly nodded his head up and down. Silently agreeing with Temari, and sending Sakura a look as if to not to pass up the opportunity. With that Sakura half wondered what the two siblings were thinking in unison.

Sakura slowly sunk her head halfway behind the chair in defeat. She knew the whole situation was going to be awkward, but didn't have the heart to say no to either of them. She was also mildly surprised to not see Gaara back down on the offer as well, she was hoping he too would see the inelegant in the idea and speak out.

As Sakura peeked her eyes over the chair, her gaze fell onto the red-headed boy. With his back still turned to Sakura, she half wondered if his look and thought was now the same as hers.

* * *

><p>"<em>Trust me Sakura, Gaara is the very first person you want to bring shopping with.<em>"

It wasn't until Sakura was at the cashier did she realize what Temari had meant. She blinked in light surprise as the man in front of her eyed the young red-head who stood silently, and patiently, behind her.

Sakura had held nothing back as she scoured the store, seemingly grabbing every other thing her eyes fell upon. She couldn't say she admired the style of Suna's attire, but was just worrisome as how to adjust to the new weather conditions she was thrown into, and decided it best to just grab pretty much everything.

Before leaving, Temari had warned Sakura to grab clothes that were light and comfortable for the days almost unbearable heat while Kankuro mentioned to grab heavy, bulky sets for the nights plummeting temperature. It had her completely lost for what to really shop for.

Surprisingly, on their way to the store, Gaara had also made his own suggestion when he noticed Sakura's discomfort with her open-toed boots. Though she had tried to hide it, he was always somehow able to notice the small things she tried her best to keep to herself.

"_Does the sand bother you?_" He had questioned earlier and randomly.

Catching Sakura off guard, she had to stop as she looked down to her feet in thought.

"_Only when it's between my toes._" She confessed.

"_You should consider boots than that don't leave your feet vulnerable._"

Sakura couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh to Gaara's words, causing the poor Kazekage to stop in his tracks and watch the young girl turn towards him in surprise. Another sweet smile set on her face as she stared into his widening eyes.

"_My feet are vulnerable you say?_" She again let a light chuckle escape.  
>"<em>That's a funny way of saying it.<em>"

As Sakura again smiled his way she was lightly baffled to see his eyes fall from her gaze, but simply shrugged it off. Walking in silence, they had reached their destination shortly after, while Gaara simply stood back and waited for the girl to finish her clothes shopping.

"_Will this be all?_" The cashier asked, peeking a head above the massive pile of clothes she had just grabbed.

"_Mmmm._" Sakura hummed in thought, remembering Gaara's words.  
>"<em>A set of black boots too, please. Ones that won't leave my toes vulnerable<em>."

Sakura didn't mind the quizzical look the cashier held for her when she said those words. For some reason, she just wanted Gaara to hear that she had taken up on his recommendation, and with light humor to add in for mental laughs. As the cashier returned, everything ready to go, she noticed his bright smile as he looked towards the Kazekage.

"_How much?_" Sakura questioned, trying to get his attention back on her.

"_Oh, don't be foolish!_" The cashier spoke, his smile now returning to Sakura.  
>"<em>A friend of Kazekage-sama is treated as a friend of mine. You take what you need and pay nothing.<em>"

Sakura dropped her jaw, once again eyeing the giant pile in front of her. She had almost completely wiped out the entire store.

"_Trust me Sakura, Gaara is the very first person you want to bring shopping with._"

Now Sakura knew what Temari had meant and why Kankuro eagerly encouraged her to take his little brother along.

'_What lucky brats._' Inner whistled.  
>'<em>Damn though, we hit jackpot with this one. Maybe we should come back for more tomorrow, or find another store today! You know, I've always wanted-<em>'

Tuning out her inner thoughts, Sakura reached for the bag of clothes that was being handed off to her. She couldn't help but smile at the luxurious treatment she was receiving.

"T-thank you!" She stammered, bowing her head low in gratefulness.

"Quite welcome dear" The cashier said with humbleness.

Sakura kept her head down, still unsure how to react to such treatment. A part of her was telling her that she had not thanked him enough, while another part told her she insist on paying. It was indeed a nice gesture, but one she did not understand how to respond to.

It wasn't until Gaara stepped in front of Sakura did she decide to just shut up and take what she got without question.

"You have my gratitude." Gaara spoke to the cashier, no emotion in his voice but nodding his head nonetheless.

It was the cashier's turn to stammer and lower his head.

"N-no trouble at all Kazekage-sama."

Gaara turned to look back at Sakura before speaking.

"Shall we go?" He asked, leading her out of the store after she nodded.

Sakura hissed as she stepped once more to the blistering heat. This was definitely going to take some getting use to. Her eyes traveled back up to the burning sun, glancing at it and the clear skies above. Again, she wiggled her toes as a light breeze carried the grains across her feet.

"How do you guys survive in this weather?" Sakura asked, watching as the young man stepped beside her to gaze upwards as well.

"You grow up in it, you grow accustom to it." He solemnly said.  
>"That's it."<p>

Sakura hummed to that thought. His answer was blunt but true.

"I hope it takes me less than that to get use to it." She joked lightly, turning her head back down as she heard murmurs around them suddenly appear.

"Kazekage-sama."

"Kazekage-sama."

"Kazekage-sama."

Sakura watched as a small crowd began to form around Gaara. A few civilians stopping and greeting their village leader with smiles on their faces. Sakura couldn't help but slightly step back as a few people stepped in front of her so as to speak to Gaara.

"So happy your back." Most would say.

"Thank goodness you returned safe and sound."

"Next time we won't let them get away."

Sakura watched with wide eyes and light surprise. It wasn't that she doubted the towns favor for Gaara, but she was just surprised to see the one emotion they all held dear in their eyes as they stared down to their young Kazekage."

"Love." Sakura whispered.

Gaara was silent at first to the comments, simply nodding to the village folk and acknowledging that he had heard them. Surprisingly, to Sakura again, the people all seemed to accept his acknowledgment. Big smiles plastered on their faces as they walked away, but as soon as more comments for his safe return were murmured, Gaara took a moment to speak.

"Do not forget who we owe are thanks to." Gaara spoke, and all eyes watched as he nodded towards Sakura.  
>"It was the shinobi of Konoha who saved me, and Chiyo who sacrificed herself for me. They are the ones you owe your gratefulness to."<p>

Sakura cringed lightly as Gaara nodded towards her, for now she could feel all eyes set on her and people now inching their way closer to meet her.

"Thank you for bringing our Gaara-sama back." Was the first thing Sakura heard, before a circle of people formed around her.

Comments of thanks were being thrown at her left and right that Sakura couldn't keep up with who was saying what and sure enough, she could feel herself circling inside the crowd and trying her best to respond properly back.

"N-no thanks needed." She finally stammered.  
>"Konohagakure is always ready to help our alliances."<p>

Despite her words, people were still crowding around her. Only this time, patting her back and shaking her shoulder as the thanks repeated out of random mouths. Sakura could feel a light anxiety growing in her heart, she just had a sudden urge a break free from the crowd around her. Unlike the boy, who now watched her curiously, she was not accustom to this publicity.

"Who is that girl anyway?"

Sakura caught wind now of something she always dreaded to hear.

"She's from Konoha? What is she still doing here than?"

"And with our beloved Gaara-sama nonetheless…"

Sakura's anxiety now grew even more when she heard those words. Now the gossiping was beginning, something she had hoped to escape from with being here. Yet, she should have known better than to go around walking with Gaara, _alone_, and not expect this to happen.

"What's up with her pink hair?" The harsh whispers grew louder, and Sakura was slightly surprised that she was able to catch those words more easily than the thanks she was still receiving from other civilians.

"Our Gaara-sama is way too good for something like _that_."

Sakura could feel her breaking point that moment. The anxiety too much, her head and eyes whipped their way to Gaara fast. Her eyes wide and pleading to him that she could handle no more.

Gaara had jumped lightly to the look Sakura sent his way. Where he thought he was doing the right thing, he could see the anxiety in Sakura's eyes as the crowd around her grew bigger. Narrowing his eyes in anger to himself, he slowly lifted an arm up towards Sakura. His fingers flicking lightly her way.

Sakura watched as Gaara raised in arm towards her and soon enough she could feel the bag of clothes in her hand rising out of her fingers and towards the air above her. Catching her off guard, as well as the attention of the people around her.

The people watched with smiles as Gaara's sand carried Sakura's bag through the air. The crown stepped back so as to make a path for the bag as it inched its way closer and closer to their red-headed lord. It wasn't until a path was clear towards him did Sakura take the opportunity to pace herself over to him.

"Thank you." She whispered for his ears only as she drew next to him.

Sakura quickly reached a hand out to grab back the bag of clothes, but as quick as lightning they were ripped away from her hands and high into the air.

"I can carry them." Gaara spoke, letting his sand levitate the bag still behind them.

Before Sakura could even protest, the young lord turned back to the crowd.

"Excuse us." He said apathetically.  
>"We have somewhere we need to be."<p>

With just that, Gaara turned from them. Walking away in silence, Sakura alongside with him and soon enough the crowd dispersed, but not before Sakura caught wind of one last comment.

"Who does that girl think she is?"

Sakura wasn't sure whether to sneer at the comment or hang her head low. It wasn't that those words got to her, but the fact that she was a stranger to this new village. She was so used to open arms, not snotty girl accusations, that it made her feel all the more homesick.

Contemplating which to choose to do, her body and face were contorting slightly as she trudged on, and Gaara was quick to pick up on her peril. It was now Sakura again would learn a trait she had figured Gaara had thrown away long ago: Regret.

"Sorry." He mumbled, catching Sakura by surprise for she was deep in thought and did not expect an apology.

"Nn, not at all!" She stammered.  
>"Forgive me, your intentions were sincere. I just panicked for a moment, I'm not use to large crowds like that. I should probably get some tips from Naruto next time, he's usually the one bringing in and handling big crowds."<p>

Sakura could feel the light smile creep on Gaara's face without even looking at him, and she could feel her ego swell lightly to this small accomplishment. She never would have thought he could make _him _smile. She should have known she could not go wrong with Gaara if Naruto was brought into the subject.

"I don't know what it is with Jinchuuriki always being so popular." Sakura again joked.  
>"Always forming crowds of people wherever you go."<p>

"Not all the time." Gaara apathetically cut in.

Sakura slowly silenced herself as she felt the aura of the mood from before drastically change. Her inner mind cursing herself.

'_You took it too far!_' Inner seethed.  
>'<em>You wiped that smile off his face shamefully fast.<em>'

'_I got too confident._' Sakura confessed.  
>'<em>I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to offend him!<em>'

Her thoughts were immediately halted as Gaara again spoke.

"There is somewhere I need to be right now." He said, stopping in his steps and gazing at Sakura in all seriousness.

'_Gah, I really did it now…_' Sakura hissed inside her head.  
>'<em>He's sending me away. He can't stand to be near me now.<em>'

Sakura's assumptions were all shoved roughly to the side as Gaara finished his words.

"Do you mind accompanying me there before we head back home?" He asked, his tone and eyes never-changing.

"N-not at all!" Sakura stammered, being caught off guard once again.

Turning, they trudged on. The two in silence now as Sakura slightly wondered where they were off to. Her eyes settling on the bag he continued to carry with his sand.

'_I can't believe how hospitable and genuinely nice he actually is. When I met him years ago, he seemed like the last person to be what he is today._' Sakura confessed in her mind, a smile again on her face.  
>'<em>My opinion of him has changed so much today.<em>'

It was than that her inner mind decided to make another appearance. Not so much as wanting to argue, for their opinions were one, but just to be a little reminder.

'_Don't forget. What happened last night…_' Inner said.  
>'<em>Don't you think it's about time you two sit and take a moment to question whether he knows what he's doing or not? For all we know he could turn around this very second and pounce on us again.<em>'

Sakura hummed in thought, again peeking to take a look at the solemn boy next to her.

'_You're right. First chance we get, I'll ask him._'

It had been such a treat for Sakura today that a large part of her did not want to ruin that with awkward questions and hurtful accusations.

'_I still can't believe what he's doing._'

It was Inner this time who defended the young lord, much to Sakura's own surprise.

'_He's a good guy. We just don't understand what made him what he was, and what's making him convert back to that way. I suppose spending time with him today and getting to know him a little better was kind of nice… I wouldn't mind it again._'

Sakura smiled at her own thoughts, glad to see her indecisive self now being a little more compromising than before.

'_It's our job now to help him. It's easy to see how his siblings and whole village love him dearly, we can't let them down._'

It was with that thought Sakura grew a sheepish grin, and halting in her steps, threw that grin towards a bewildered Gaara as he turned to her to question her letup.

"Thank you." She chirped to his lightly surprised eyes.

"For?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms and turning an angry gaze away from her.

"For everything." Sakura finally confessed, realizing she had yet to thank him all day.  
>"Letting me stay in your home, recommending me those boots, getting me free stuff, giving me gratitude from the village, saving me from that gratitude, carrying my bag… need I go on?" Sakura lightly joked.<p>

Sakura watched curiously as Gaara turned from her, once again the two walking side by side while speaking.

"It's as Temari says." Gaara spoke.  
>"You are to going to be helping me. It's the least I can do for your services."<p>

Sakura pouted lightly to his answer, she was hoping it be more along the lines of him just purely enjoying her company.

"Plus," he confessed, "you are Naruto's friend. There will never be enough I do that will take me out of his debt. I hope by keeping you satisfied that it will suffice a bit."

Sakura's pout slowly turned into a smile at the mention of her friend.

"Thank you." Sakura spoke.  
>"Above all the rest, I enjoyed your company the most today."<p>

Sakura again could not help but smile big to Gaara's answer.

"Hn."

She knew he wanted to repeat her same words. That he too did not all entirely dislike the day and that her presence made it all the more bearable. It was funny, but she could understand him a little without him saying a single thing or showing any type of emotion.

'_He's kind of like Sasuke-kun…_' Inner confessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I update with a new chapter every few months. That being said, I'd recommend putting a ALERT+ subscription on this story if you wish to future read it. Thank you for your time and patience with me. ^~^**


End file.
